I Promised You Forever
by diver227
Summary: Season 3 Naley Fanfic. What could have happened...
1. The End Justifies the Mean

He opened the door slowly and came face to face with her. His heart stopped in his chest. It was _her_. The love of his life. His tutor. His girlfriend. His wife. The girl who taught him how to love...and then broke his heart. Her tiny body looked weak, and her tear-stained cheeks were caught by the porch light.

"Hi." It was all she said. All she needed to say. As he stared at her, he began to feel the rush of emotions that he had been trying so desperately to repress. His right hand jumped to caress the ring finger of his left, which was regretfully empty. He would have forgiven her for everything right then if she had asked him to. She was home. She chose him. It didn't matter what happened in between. In the end, she chose love. It was all he could ask for. He took two steps toward her and enveloped her small frame in his long arms. She began to weep into his chest. "I'm sorry...so sorry... It wasn't about Chris. It never was. I should have come back before now.. I never should have left... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He could think of only one thing to say.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer. She let out a small whimper and clung to the extra fabric at the back of his shirt. He just held on tighter. He had let go of her once, and it was the biggest mistake of his life. He was never going to let go again.

Once inside, Haley sat down on the couch next to Nathan. She stared at him, hardly believing she was there. Don't ever leave my side, she kept thinking. Her eyes were watering but the tears would not fall. She was done crying. She was happy for the first time in months. She began to fumble through her purse until she finally found what she was looking for. As she held it up between her thumb and forefinger Nathan could see what it was: A small, golden band. Her wedding ring.

"You asked me why I didn't wear it... I... I didn't... think I deserved to. I didn't think I deserved you, Nathan. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. Please. You said we were over, but you can't mean it. Nathan, I made a mistake. Forgive me..." she trailed off with a pleading look in her eyes. He shook his head and took the ring out of her trembling hand. And as he had done before, he placed it on her finger.

"I promised you forever, didn't I?"


	2. The Hero Lives in This One

And then they sat quiet for a long time, with her head on his soulder. "Haley? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you come back?" It was the one question she knew she would have to answer, but didn't really know how.

"On tour, I was always thinking about our next performance, the next town or state we would see, the new people I would meet, or the next interview I would do. I realized that I was living only for tomorrow. And I remembered that when I was with you, I would live for today. I never worried about tomorrow because I realized that it would be okay as long as you were there. And then... you weren't. I never got to wake up in your arms or fall asleep in them at the end of a long day. You changed me... for the better. I never want to wake up without you beside me ever again. I love you, Nathan. I want to have a million moments to remember. With you."

And then, he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Brooke was in a taxi on the way to the airport, but she couldn't get Lucas' words out of her mind. She finally found someone who wanted her back. As the tears cascaded down her cheeks, she tried as hard as she could to resist the urge to run back to him. How could she have left? She had all that she wanted standing right in front of her.

"Excuse me? Can you turn around? Please? There's something I need to do before I leave."

Lucas was sitting on his bed when the door opened slowly. "Brooke?" he called as his heart jumped in his chest.

"Sorry, man. It's just me." Nathan. The last person he ever thought he would see.

"What happened to not being brothers?" he asked his guest.

"Uhhh... forget about that. You... you did something for me. I gotta say thank you." Lucas looked at him inquisitively. He had no idea what Nathan was talking about, but then, the door opened again, and in walked... Haley.

"What? You... you said you weren't coming back." He lept up and gave her a huge hug. She began to cry again, although she didn't know why.

"You read my essay, right?" He nodded. "What I lost... it _was_ Nathan, but I lost you too, Luke. You're my best friend, and I didn't like the person I became on tour. I wasn't tutor girl anymore, but I wasn't Haley James the rock star either. I lost who I was. I loved being tutor girl and your best friend and Nathan's wife. I want to be her again."

"Then you will be" Lucas answered. He looked up at Nathan, who had wrapped his arms around his wife. He was staring at her, as if he didn't believe she was real.

Outside, someone else was staring. She was still in the taxi and she couldn't move her hand to open the door. What was she getting herself into? Did she want to have her heart broken again? Cause she knew it would happen. She and Lucas didn't have the greatest track record. Could she go through that again? He said he wouldn't make mistakes again. She still wasn't sure. "I changed my mind. Can you go back to the airport?" This is for the best, she told herself. But how long could she keep herself away?

Peyton arrived home from the beach to a note attached to her door. The writing was scrawled and the note quickly written, but it was the message that caused her heartbreak to be complete. "Peyton- They always come back. Sometimes they just need some time -Nathan." As one tear fell onto the crisp, white page, she looked up at the sky and prayed, and wished, and hoped, and dreamed, that Jake would soon come back to her.


	3. Oh What a Beautiful Morning

As the morning sun streamed through the window, Nathan was jarred awake by a foreign object on his chest. It was an arm, but not his arm. The nails on the hand were manicured and the palm soft and petite. But the hand matched one of his own in one respect: the shining wedding band on the ring finger. He sat up on one elbow and looked at the face of his bride, as it it was the morning after their wedding. Only minutes later, she, too, began to stir and, when opened, her eyes met a pair of piercingly blue ones that caused her breath to catch in her throat.

"Hey Beautiful" he whispered.

"Morning" she said slowly, lost in his eyes.

"You're home."

"I know I am" she giggled. "And I've got you. To wake up to every morning forever."

"Forever? That's al ong time. I don't know if I can put up with you for that long... I didn't know that was in the contract" he joked, and received a playful smack for it.

"Face it, kid. You're stuck with me."

They were interrupted only moments later by a loud knock and the opening of the front door.

"Haley James Scott? You better be in here because if you're not you husband owes me one hell of an explanation!"

"We're in here!" Haley yelled back at their guest, jumping out of bed to dress quickly. She flung the door open and skipped into the arms of her friend.

"Peyton!" she screamed.

"You're back! I knew you couldn't keep yourself away from me" she said sarcastically.

"You're right—it was all because of you. I was missing my Peyton time."

"Now you sound like Tim."

"Okay, never tell me that again. But I'm home! I got my friends, my guy—you understand that. How's yours?"

"Ummm...well...Jake left again" Peyton said quietly, visibly shaken by the truth.

"Oh my god. Peyton, why? You two were so in love. Perfect, really."

"He had another love—Jenny. And Nicki came back for her and he couldn't let Jenny go. He had to run away again and I told him that I'd come but...he...he... wanted me to stay. Loved me too much to make me go with him."

Haley embraced her friend while she cried, but her stoic personality set in and she was soon once again composed.

"So, at least you got yours, right? You should have seen him, Hales. He was broken without you."

"I know. I saw the clown. But I was broken without him. Our lives just don't work without eachother, Peyton. It's like something was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe. With Nathan, I can breathe."

"I know exactly what you mean" she said longingly, just as Nathan walked into the room.

"Hey, Peyton. You got my note I see?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you just left a note! Ever hear of calling me? Or coming down to the beach to find me? I just got a lousy note? "

"Sorry, I was kinda.."

"Busy. I know... I forgive you. I guess you got lucky. They come back if they love you."

"He loved you, Peyton. He just had to save his daughter. Then he'll come back for you."

"I hope so, Nate. I really hope so."


	4. She's Just the Girl He's Looking For

Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Your reviews are great and I really cannot thank you enough. Also: I started writing this fanfic last summer between Seasons Two and Three, so very few things will be in line with the current season. Sorry! 

The summer passed quickly, with parties on the beach, quiet dinners at home, and more love than most people ever experience. But before they knew it, it was almost time to return for their senior year of high school. As their relationship continued to grow, Nathan and Haley were rarely seen apart. Tree Hill High's most popular couple was back together—and everyone was witness to it. Every time he saw them, Lucas knew that they were the luckiest of all, being able to fall in love so young and be so sure that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. He envied them. He envied their happiness, and wished desperately to hear from Brooke.

Peyton missed Jake terribly, but her conversations with Brooke took away some of the pain. He was the subject of most of her drawings, some darker than she had ever done. Suddenly her focus seemed to switch from herself and her troubles to the life of a boy who she knew for such a short time. But it's amazing how your best friend can make you feel so much better. Brooke, however, never confided her secret in Peyton. She never told her about Lucas' confession for fear of making Peyton's pain worse, and decided to refrain from speaking to Lucas until she could in person. The result was a miserable California summer, with every hot boy around her except the only one she wanted.

The first day of school was filled with lectures, syllabuses, and the ever-boring welcome back speeches. Haley, Lucas, and Nathan found their lockers in a row based of alphabetical order, and due to Haley's standing with the principal, she managed to manipulate their schedules to allow almost every class with the whole gang. Their first class set the mood for the day when the new teacher's error in attendance offered a two-minute Tree Hill history lesson.

"Haley Scott"

"Here."

"Lucas Scott"

"Here."

"Nathan Scott"

"Here."

"Let me guess-- triplets?" The whole room erupted in laughter, the teacher looked very confused, and a voice spoke up from the back of the classroom that Lucas had been waiting all summer to hear.

"Are you kidding me? We wish it was that easy!" Enter Brooke Davis. Lucas stared at her, but she didn't seem to want to meet his gaze. "See, Nathan and Lucas are half brothers. They share the same jack a father. Haley and Nathan are married, and no, no baby in the picture. Tutor girl was Lucas' best friend but then she fell in love and married his enemy slash brother, therefore becoming his sister-in-law. As if things aren't screwed up enough, Lucas and Nathan both play on the basketball team which lost in the playoffs last year because of the coaching of their father Dan. Is that it, guys? Tutor wife? Okay!"

"And you are..."

"Brooke Davis: head cheerleader and student body president."

"So you two are..."

"Married" answered Nathan matter-of-factly, as Haley held up her hand for proof.

"So now I think I've seen it all."

"Lady, you haven't seen anything yet" answered Peyton, smirking at her best friend, having arrived home from California just in time to make a very Brooke-like entrance. Lucas peered over his shoulder at Brooke, who had not agknowledged his presence even once. For her, it was not that she didn't want to talk to him, it was that she didn't want to say too much...


	5. For the Love of the Game

The first basketball game of the season arrived quickly, and Haley was there in the stands by herself, watching her husband and best friend warm-up on the court. Brooke and Peyton were cheering courtside, watching the nervous jocks in front of them.

Whitey had told them only a few days earlier that there would be scouts coming to watch them from universities and professional teams, and Nathan could feel his dream coming true. All his life, the plan had been Duke, followed closely by the NBA. Haley remembered how excited he was when he came home that night. He lifted her up in the air and swung her around in his arms, and he couldn't sit still that whole week. In classes, he was talking to Lucas about strategy and at home, Haley swore she saw him arrange his pasta in the shape of the court, complete with Xs for Ravens and Os for the opposing team. He was like a little kid a week before christmas with a huge present under the tree. The night prior to the game, she had to plead with him to go to sleep-- he would have stayed up for hours.

A man sat down next to her with a clipboard and began looking quickly from his program to the court and back again.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, miss, thank you. I'm looking for Nathan and Lucas Scott." Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

"Ah... Nathan is number 23... right there. Lucas is number 3."

"Thank you, miss."

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Tree Hill."

"Well, I'm trying to keep my presence here quiet, but I'm from the Duke University Athletic Department and we're looking at your two superstars here."

"Wow, I had no idea" she lied. "Sir, do you think they have a chance to play basketball in college?"

"I think they have a very good chance. We are very interested in these two young men: they are excellent players. Lucas' recent injury seems to have set him back a bit, but we've been watching his stats and pre-season went well. Nathan is exactly what Duke is looking for. It's a shame he didn't go to High Flyers when he was asked. It would have made him even better. He's still wonderful though. Shows a lot of potential. They told me that Nathan is married also. Quite young, isn't he? Have you seen his wife around? I want to be low profile and I think she might know I'm coming."

"No...no... I haven't seen her."

"Well then, I guess we're in for a very interesting game."

Haley tried to keep herself from trembling throughout the entire game. The scout next to her would look at his clipboard every so often and write short notes, but as hard as she tried, Haley couldn't see what he was writing. Nathan would glance over to her after scoring, even taking time to mouth "I love you," but it didn't affect his game. In fact, Haley's presence seemed to make him stronger.

The Ravens ended up winning 66-59 with Nathan as the leading scorer and Lucas hitting the game winning three-pointer. The scout seemed very impressed and when he left, he told Haley to not be surprised when Nathan announced his scholarship from Duke to the high school. In her head Haley only thought, I hope I know sooner than the school does.


	6. The Stars Paint an Elaborate Scene

Sorry it's kinda short, but thanks for reading! 

The ground was hard... and cold. And as he lay against it, staring up at the metal rim above him and into the entire universe beyond, he couldn't help but feel so small. Cliche, yes, but true. He felt small like he was when he began to play on this court, with only a basketball and a dream. He felt small like he did during his first game with the Ravens, trying to live up to a name that some people believed he didn't deserve. He felt small like when love didn't work out the way he planned.

The game tonight was like a vacation from his life. He had come back from a horrible previous season to score the game-winning shot. It felt good to have everyone cheering for him. She had cheered too—and she smiled. But soon after, the cheering had stopped and he again felt lonely.

None of his life seemed to be going right, especially the part that he wished for the most. His best friend had explained it like something was sitting on his chest, and that was exactly true. Without her, he was crushed.

Under a blanket of stars that night, a girl came to him. A brunette girl, in designer heels with perfectly manicured nails. And it was there that she took the leap of faith—she told him that she loved him, just as he had so long ago. With tears in her eyes, she told him that her summer had been spent wishing—on a star, if you will—that she was with him. And when those same stars reflected in his eyes, he swept her into his arms... and kissed her.

And so it seemed that all of their lives were falling into place, except for one. Peyton worried every night about Jake and Jenny. The lonliness of the house seemed to mock her with silence—no screaming baby, no guitar. She knew she was supposed to be moving on, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She sent him e-mails, but never heard anything back. Slowly giving up hope, she rarely went out, only talked to Brooke and Haley, and drew nonstop. One particularly dark piece was a picture of a crying baby being handed from her handsome father to her mother—who looked oddly like the grim reaper. The caption read, "There Goes My Life," the name of the only country song she ever liked.

Throughout it all, she remembered a quote that her mother used to say when her father left. "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." She always used to say that Larry was most definately hers because he always came back. But Peyton kept questioning, "You were mine, weren't you, Jake? Come back to me." But he never came.


	7. Clean Up, Aisle 10

Haley had never taken two young children to the grocery store before, but if she had, she would know that it was easier than taking her husband and her best friend. She only wished that they were small enough to be strapped into the front seat of a carriage to prevent movement. The seemingly simple task of baking Brooke a birthday cake became a daunting endeavor when Lucas and Nathan joined the project. They had been in the store for half an hour, and nothing in the cart resembled anything needed to make a cake. Nathan had already dropped a carton of eggs, Lucas had run the cart into a cookie display, and both had found out the hard way that watermelons were not meant for playing catch.

Haley soon found herself down the baking aisle, with no sign of the monsters anywhere. "Sugar...baking soda...vanilla...frosting..." she crossed off her list as she placed them into the already-overflowing cart. She only needed the flour... "Ahh!" she screamed and jumped as an arm grabbed her around the waist. A very white arm.

"Lucas Scott! What the hell is this?" Her brother-in-law was standing in front of her, covered head to toe in flour.

"Talk to your husband! It's his fault!" he whined.

"What happened?"

"He threw a sack of flour at me...and it exploded" he said as he looked down at the white cloud that enveloped him.

"I can see that. Where is he?" Lucas pointed to the next aisle over, where Haley walked, to find her husband on his hands and knees trying to clean up the mess. He grinned sheepishly when he saw her.

"Clean up aisle 10?" he said quietly before flashing his famous smirk.

"Nathan Scott, you're making a... ahhhhh!" Haley shrieked as she slipped on a stray patch of flour. She hit the ground hard and landed with a loud thud. She, too, was now covered in flour.

"Here, let me help you" Nathan said as he came, offering his hand. But with Haley's sharp pull, Nathan fell also, landing within an inch of his wife.

"You almost crushed me!" she yelled. "Here, you..." she said, pointing to his face. "You have a bit of flour on your face."

"So do you" Nathan said as he tried to wipe it off. But he soon abandoned the effort and started to kiss her instead.

"Nathan!" she complained.

"Shh" he whispered, leaning back in.

"Awww... nobody needs to see that!" the oldest Scott whined as he came around the corner. "There are families here—not to mention me! We still have shopping to do!"

"Then let's get to it, boys!" Haley said as she picked herself up and began to dust off. "We mustn't keep Miss Davis waiting on a cake!" she yelled as she grabbed the fronts of their shirts. "Nathan, you grab the flour."


	8. Isn't She Lovely

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

Flash!

Brooke Davis was turning eighteen. It was the biggest party in the history of Tree Hill, thrown by her amazing boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Tree Hill High's social elite was there, including the king and queen of the school, Nathan and Haley Scott. Lucky for the guest of honor, they also happened to be her best friends. Peyton and Mouth were in charge of the music for the night, and Karen had given Lucas full reign of Tric for the bash. It was everything Brooke wanted: the music was loud, the dance floor was full, and her boy was at her side.

"Happy Birthday Brooke!" Haley screamed as she finally connected with the most sought-after girl of the night.

"Thanks! Glad you're here!"

"Like we would miss it? Hell, I helped Lucas plan most of it. Wait till you see the cake!"

"Oh Haley! You didn't let him cook, did you?"

"No, don't worry. I made it. It's edible."

"Hey Brooke. Happy Birthday." Nathan came up behind her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Nate."

"Oh, I put your present on the table."

"You guys didn't have to get me anything!"

"Brooke…" Haley argued, "You only get to turn 18 once. Besides, Brooke Davis turn down a present? Are you feeling okay?"

"You're right! I love presents!" She wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders. "Now let's go dance!"

"So what's up next?" Peyton asked. "Fall Out Boy or Yellowcard?"

"Neither" Mouth protested. "I'm gonna say Mae."

"Oh… good call. You win. But Fall Out Boy definitely has dibs for the next spot." As The Everglow blasted over the sound system, Lucas readied the microphone for a very special announcement. And as the music died out, another song began softly, but gained momentum as the melody was recognized.

"Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday dear Brooke. Happy Birthday to You!" The crowd cheered and directed their applause toward the giggling young woman in the center of the dance floor.

"Thank you!" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're welcome" came a familiar voice from the stage. The spotlight came on to show Lucas, walking to the middle of the stage. "Happy Birthday, Brooke. I just wanted to say that I love you and ask you for one thing."

"Anything!" she yelled at the love of her life.

"Will you dance with me?" She nodded quietly, with tears in her eyes, as Peyton scurried to find the record she was looking for. They danced in the center of the floor to the perfect song: Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder.

After the party had ended and the last guest left, Lucas and Brooke sat at a table with a cake on top.

"Haley makes a good cake" Lucas admitted with his mouth still full of his last bite.

"Yeah. She's on cake duty again next year" Brooke added with a sigh.

"You tired?"

"Yeah. It's been a long night. My feet are killing me!"

"Well those aren't exactly dancing shoes."

"I loved it, though. Best birthday party I've ever had. Truthfully. Mom and Dad never really came through in that department."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. They were always gone, so I usually got to spend the day with a nanny or something. I never got the Barbie birthday party with twenty five-year-olds and piñatas and goodie bags. When I turned 16, I walked downstairs in the morning and found some car keys and a post-it that said 'Happy Birthday.' And last year, I found two presents in the morning: a Gucci bag from Dad and a pair of Manolos from Mom. Oh, and a post-it."

"Wow, Hallmark must not be in their vocabulary" Lucas joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I guess post-it isn't either anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"There wasn't any present this morning. Not even a post-it."

"Oh, Brooke. I'm so sorry" he said, pulling her into his arms.

"No, you shouldn't be. You threw me this beautiful party and I'm sitting here blubbering because my parents forgot my birthday!"

"I'll never forget, Brooke. I promise."

"I know you won't. I love you, Luke."

"I love you too… Birthday girl."


	9. The Loudest Noises of All

One cold night, about halfway through basketball season, Peyton fell into a fitful sleep. Brooke's sleeping pills had stopped helping her and she couldn't get her own perscription because that would mean facing her fear of doctors, so she had to deal with the insomnia. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, even though the clock showed it was mere minutes. Before she was able to dream, her muscles tightened and she sucked in a quick breath when she heard the front door's lock jiggle, then slide open.

Her mind searched for the answer. Her father was gone on the boat and could be for months; Lucas was out with Brooke; Nathan was working; Haley had to tutor tonight.

Careful not to make a sound, she got up and walked on her tiptoes to her closet where she grabbed the baseball bat her father had planted there the first time he left her alone. She had laughed at him then, insisting that she would never have to use it, but she silently thanked her dad for making her store it there.

The creaky bottom stair echoed in her head as loud as a bomb. They were coming closer. As if it was straight out of a Poe story, her telltale heart hearly beat out of her chest as she took short, silent breaths and gripped the bat tighter. Her eyes darted to the shadow of someone outside her door and she brought the bat over her head.

ONETREEHILLONETREEHILLONETREEHILLONETREEHILLONETREEHILLONE

That same night, Nathan was driving in the car when he heard it for the first time. He recognized the opening chords and had to lean over to turn up the volume. It was Haley and Chris on the radio, singing the song that they had recorded so long ago.

"Where do you go when you're lonely..."

"Where do you go when you're blue..."

"Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you... When the stars go blue."

His hands turned clammy when he heard it and gripped the steering wheel harder. Chris Keller. Singing with his wife. Even hearing the guy's voice had an adverse affect on Nathan. He could feel the Mr. Hyde side of his personality starting to show, but soon, he began to focus on the other voice... his wife's voice. He couldn't believe that that was his wife on the radio and everyone was hearing it. So often he had heard her sing in the shower or in the car, but never on the radio.

Like Haley was famous for, Nathan turned up the music as loud as it would go and rolled down the windows. At a stoplight, a man pulled up next to him and looked at Nathan questioningly when he heard the ballad being blasted from the speakers. Nathan had to point at the radio and mouth "my wife" so the stranger would understand, but he didn't, and drove off quickly when the light turned green.

Bursting with pride, he stepped on the gas and raced home to find Haley, who almost jumped through the roof when the door flew open to reveal her husband.

"Hales! It's you! On the radio!"

"What? On the radio? Why?"

"It was you and Chris!"

"Me and Chris? What? How?

"I don't know, I just heard it."

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago." He swept her up in his arms and kissed her hard. "You were on the radio! Everyone heard that!" Her eyes were wide with disbelief and she put her hand to her forehead.

"Nathan… I… wow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then sing for me."


	10. Homecoming

Peyton lifted the bat above her head and quietly sucked in a breath. Careful not to make the floor creak, she stepped lightly onto her foot and peeked around the corner. The intruder was petite—she could tell from the shadow and looked like a woman. When the woman came nearer, she could tell that she was carrying something. Nonetheless, Peyton's bat cut through the air along with the shriek of the victim and a sob. Peyton had missed—but just barely. However, the scream was familiar. She flicked on the hallway light and almost fainted at what she saw.

"Nikki?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the suddenly bright light.

"Blondie" Nikki quipped. "Where's Jake?"

"Following you" Peyton retaliated, paying close attention to Nikki's bundle.

"No, he found me about two months back, but he lost in court and left."

"Where did he go?"

"I guessed he'd come back here to you. That's why I came."

"No" Peyton said sadly. "I haven't even heard from him."

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to do this on your own."

"Do what?"

"Take Jenny" Nikki said calmly as she motioned at the bundle that she had just set on the ground.

"Jenny!" Peyton wailed, afraid to witness the condition that the precious little girl had been kept in. She ran to the blankets and opened them to reveal Jenny, asleep and looking very comfortable.

"Were you worried I'd hurt my kid?"

"Wouldn't put it past you. Why did you bring her?"

"Because, Peyton, my life didn't go exactly as planned. I used to be like you. I had friends, a great boyfriend, and a really cool mom. But then I got pregnant with Jenny and she kicked me out because I wouldn't have an abortion. I kept telling her that Jake and I could handle it, but she didn't believe me. So when Jenny was born, her words came back to me and I got scared and left. I thought I could come back and do the whole mom thing, but I'm still not ready."

"But you fought so hard for Jenny."

"I know I did, but I can't believe I let myself take Jake's little girl."

"That's not what you said... you didn't even think she was his."

"She is. I couldn't do that to Jake. I didn't sleep around in high school."

"So why this sudden turn around. I'm not buying this crap" Peyton said bitterly, hardly believing her ears. "You fought Jake for his child and cost him everything and then you just bring her back? What's really going on, Nikki?"

"I made a mistake, Peyton."

"What?"

"To get money... I had to... you know... do some less-than-honorable work. And let's just say I got into the same mess again."

"You're pregnant again?"

"Well...yeah."

"Do you know whose it is?"

"Just that it's some sleazy banker's or lawyer's."

"Nikki..."

"No, I don't want your sympathy or your crap or your safe sex talk. I want you to take Jenny."

"Okay."

"Okay." She turned to leave. "Oh, Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Jake that Jenny deserves to have a dad and a mom. That's why she's here."

"Okay. I will." And with that, one woman became a mother. One woman gave her child a better life. And one man's family waited patiently for their lives to begin.


	11. On Bended Knee

Author's Note: Sorry it's been such a long hiatus! I wrote this chapter a long time ago, so it isn't based on anything that is currently in the show. However, I love the current Naley storyline on the show and I can't wait to see more! Happy reading! 

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Hey" Haley answered groggily. "You made breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, Hales, you do remember what today is?"

"Of course! It's Tuesday... and our anniversary! Oh Nathan, you're so sweet!" She gave him a huge kiss.

"You know, usually it's the husband's job to forget."

"I didn't forget, it was sleep-induced amnesia." He smiled sweetly at her and pecked her lips.

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it."

"Well let me give you your present to make up for it." She scurried out of bed and down the hallway where she dug through the front closet until she found it. Like a little kid on Christmas morning, Nathan looked at the present and ripped through the paper.

"Wow, Hales!"

"You like it? Luke said it's probably what you wanted."

"I love it! Where did you get it?"

"Mouth knew a guy in electronics who gave me a deal." Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of the X Box 360, along with the newest version of NBA Live. "I know it's not very personal, but what do you get the guy who has everything?"

"I love it, Hales. Thanks. Now, your turn. Close your eyes..." She unwillingly put her hands over her eyes and sat on the bed while he went to the top dresser drawer and pulled out a small box.

"Okay," he said as he sat back down beside her. "Open." She eyed the box questioningly, racking her brain to guess what was inside. As she reached for the box, he pulled it just out of her reach.

"No wait a minute...I love you, Haley. You know that. I'm so lucky to have you because you saw through every wall I ever put up and you saw the person inside. You loved the person inside. When I got married to you the first time, I wanted to give you everything, but I found out that there were some things that I just couldn't. But you still loved me. Someday, I'll be able to give you everything, but for now, I give you my heart, like you gave to me so long ago." He stepped off the bed and went down on one knee, opening the box as he went. It revealed a ring. "Marry me-- again." She inhaled sharply at the sight in front of her.

"Nathan, I love you." She leaned over to kiss him, but accidentally fell off the bed on top of him. She began to giggle while he tried to figure out what his him.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Hales, this will be your dream wedding, I promise."

"Nathan, I have you. What else do I need? As long as you're standing at the end of the aisle, I don't need anything else."

"I know what you want. You never got the big wedding with all of our friends and family there. I can give that to you."

"Do I get a big dress? And bridesmaids? And a church?"

"Yes."

"But Nathan, can we afford that?"

"Yes. I want you to have this. I want to give this to you. Until I can give you everything."


	12. I Can Hear the Bells

Sorry it's been so long! Hope you're all still there to read and review. I love input, so get those keyboards clicking! Thanks! 

And so, wedding plans began. Haley enlisted Brooke in making the dress, Karen offered to cater the event. Haley's mom called the pastor at the family church to book a date three weeks away, and Tric was offered up as a reception hall. Peyton was soon asked to be the maid of honor (Brooke conceded the position when asked to design the dress), Tim and Skills would be the ushers and Brooke and Taylor finished out the bridal party. Nathan could see that Haley was so happy to be planning a wedding, even if she did say the first one was good enough for her. Amazingly, Deb was helping cover the cost. She had seen Nathan without Haley and realized that they really were right for eachother. She was impressed that they had made it a year and offered to help defer the cost of the ceremony because she wasn't at the first one.

Nathan felt that all of the plans had been covered, except for one thing that he had been waiting to do until just about the last minute. One evening, he walked to the rivercourt to find his brother shooting hoops.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey, haven't seen you around much. Shouldn't you be home with Hales planning the big day?"

"Most of it's done already. Women hear the word 'wedding' and they jump right up to help."

"So you've got way too much estrogen on your hands."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well at least you're job's done" Luke said, passing his brother the ball.

"Actually, that's what I came here about."

"What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing, man. Just need a favor."

"Anything."

"Well, I...haven't picked a best man yet."

"Woah, dude" Lucas interjected.

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man. I mean, I met Hales because of you."

"Nate, I...I...would be honored to."

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot."

"Well, I sure I will...If you beat me" he said, motioning to the basketball.

"You're on" Nathan laughed, shooting the ball from where he was standing. It never even touched the rim. "One to nothing. You're going down, big brother."

One night after a long day of planning, Haley fell into bed, exhausted. Thinking Nathan was asleep, she whispered.

"You don't even know how much I love you. You told me not to say you never gave me anything. Well, you didn't give me anything. You gave me everything. You're giving me everything." He wasn't asleep, of course, and he smiled.

The next morning, Haley got up early to finish the personell for the wedding party. She knocked tentatively, quietly praying to be received well.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Scott."

"Hi Coach" she smiled at the older grandfather figure. His stern glance broke instantly.

"Hello, dear. Where's your lesser half?"

"It's just me today, coach. I came to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that Nathan and I are renewing our vows..."

"Sure, I have."

"And since they were there the first time, my parents didn't see a need to come for the second. And that means that my dad won't be there to give me away. I was wondering...because you're so close to Nathan and all...and me too...I was wondering if you'd give me away." The old man's eyes had begun to water, and he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them.

"You know, little lady, I never had a daughter of my own to walk down the aisle. I am humbled and honored, and I'd love to."

"Thanks, Coach."

"Haley, I think this gives you the authority to call me Whitey."

"Thanks Coach...I mean Whitey. It means a lot to me."

"Me too, darlin'. Me too."


	13. Something Old, Something New

Three weeks later, it was the day before the wedding. Haley woke up with a bunch of butterflies in her stomach and had to calm herself before Nathan woke up—she was embarrassed because she was actually nervous. The rehersal at the church and the rehersal dinner at Karen's Cafe were taking place tonight, and then she was staying at Peyton's for the night. Brooke and Peyton wouldn't let her stay at home because when she and Nathan saw each other in the morning, they would be breaking tradition. Brooke was pushing the tradition in this wedding. Her dress was something new, her mother's pearls were something borrowed, and her garter was blue. The something old came from a cracker jack box over a year ago.

Nathan wasn't one bit worried. He was going to be playing basketball at the rivercourt before the ceremony and he hoped that would calm him. The systematic downfall of each of his groomsmen would take away the stress. Luke told him that he needed to focus on something other than the wedding, and so he began to focus on the jump shot, the layup, and the art of the free throw. Everyone kept asking him, are you nervous? and he kept thinking, Why would I be nervous? I'm already married to her!

At the rehearsal dinner, it was Lucas who made everyone cry with a very Luke-like speech. "A year ago, I was told that my best friend had married my brother. Normally, most people would be happy, but they were 16 years old. Needless to say, I wasn't overjoyed at first and neither were many others. But I've seen over the course of this past year that they are more in love than people that have been married for fifty years. Haley lights up when she is around Nathan and Nathan just cannot wipe that dumb, goofy smile off of his face. Now, they've had their fair share of rough times, but they have gotten to know first-hand the meaning of 'love means never having to say you're sorry.' I say that specifically because there was this one time that Mom rented a movie for Haley and I...it was Love Story. We were too young to understand most of it, but Haley was still stuck thinking about it weeks later. She told me that she wanted a love like that once—that nobody ever had to say sorry. We were eight years old, and who knew that she really would get that? Well she did, and it just happened to be with my brother. They also found out that love is worth fighting for...worth risking everything for. So here's to a love that had perservered through nearly everything, and that will continue to be strong and steadfast. To Nathan and Haley."

"Wake up, Tutorgirl! You're getting married today...Again!" Brooke ran into Peyton's room, pulling up the shades and blinding her friend.

"Brooke," Haley said groggily, shielding her eyes from the bright sun, "get out."

"I can't, Mrs. Scott. We have work to do! There's your hair and nails and make-up and..."

"And we have..." she looks at the clock "nine hours."

"So what? You don't want to be late, do you? And we have to make you look hot for your husband-to-be slash husband-already...Anyway, come on," she says as she pulls Haley out of bed, "P. Sawyer is downstairs mixing up some of her famous chocolate chip pancakes. Mustn't keep her waiting!" Brooke ran down the stairs with a bedraggled and angry looking Haley behind her. "Peyton—you better not have eaten all the pancakes—you're dress is already too tight!"

"Ouch!" Peyton feigned hurt. "It is not, and you know you always eat more pancakes than I do. Good morning, sleepyhead."

"You guys, breakfast is really sweet of you, but this early?"

"Oh, Peyton, I didn't even think of that—she'll need her rest because she'll be up all night with the boytoy." She dodged a swat from Haley.

"Hey, I didn't mean that!"

"It's okay, Haley. At least you have your own apartment and there is no need for the scrunchie system."

"The scrunchie system?" Peyton asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Brooke defended, "like putting a hairband on the door so the rest know to keep out. Speaking from experience, it works really well!"

"Oh! Too much information, but thanks for the tip!"

"C'mon, kid. Eat up! We've got lots of work to do!" Booke said, pushing a stack of pancakes toward Haley. "You're getting married today!" Slowly, Brooke's eyes began to water and she dabbed at them with a tissue.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyon asked, skeptical.

"Nothing, I just...I just...I love weddings!"

"Awww!" Peyton and Haley conceded. "Hugs!" Haley screamed, getting smushed by her best friends. "Let's go, girls! We've got a wedding to get ready for!"


	14. Happily Never After

When the music started, Nathan and Lucas were at the altar as they watched the couples walk down the aisle. Brooke and Jake. Taylor and Tim. Peyton and Jenny, the flower girl. And then Haley and Whitey. In a flowing, strappless dress, with curls cascading from under her veil, Haley was a vision of the perfect bride. Her eyes were glistening with tears of joy, looking towards the altar at the man she loved. She only had eyes for him. Whitey's arm was strong to support her, and on his face was a smile for bearing witness to young love. The sight of her took Nathan's breath away. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"Wow." He heard Lucas say next to him.

"Watch it, man." Nathan whispered back to him. Lucas let out a chuckle.

Haley reached the altar, kissed Whitey on the cheek and received one in return, and grabbed the outstretched arm of her husband.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"I, Nathan, take you Haley, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death do us part." He slid the golden band on her finger for a third time in his life, and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"I, Haley, take you Nathan, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death do us part." She took Nathan's ring from Jenny and put it back where it belonged.

The minister smiled at both of them and raised his hands to pronounce them man and wife. But before the ceremony was over, a voice spoke up from the back of the church.

"You didn't ask us if anyone objected." Haley froze at the sound of the voice. The last time Nathan had heard it, it was on the radio. Chris.

Nathan looked back at Haley with a perturbed look on his face. She looked as scared as ever. Her face had gone white. Peyton, Brooke, and Taylor were looking at eachother, then at Nathan, and then at Chris. They couldn't believe what was happening. How did he even know about the wedding? Lucas ran down the aisle and led Chris out the back of the church with his hand tightly clutching Chris' upper arm.

"We'll deal with that later" was all Haley could whisper.

"Haley..." Nathan began to get angry, but then she saw the tears in her eyes. This was her wedding, and old memories had ruined it. Memories of a time when she and Nathan were very close to not making it to today.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Nathan exclaimed, and he kissed her more passionately than he ever had. He wrapped her arm through his elbow and he led her out of the church while the congregation didn't know whether to cheer or cry.

Once Lucas got outside with Chris, he could barely resist the urge to punch him.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you ruining this? I thought you said you cared about Haley!"

"I do. I want her to be happy and I don't think that being with that guy is good enough for her."

"And you think that you are? You came into her wedding just to break it up. I'll even tell you something. Just in case you forgot-- THEY'RE ALREADY MARRIED! There was nothing you could have done. She loves Nathan so let her be happy!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You already tried to break them up, but she rejected you. Get over it!"

"How do you know what happened on that tour? You weren't there! You didn't even talk to her for months."

"She wouldn't do that to Nathan. She left to come back to him."

"You don't know why she left. Did she give you the 'I wanna live in the moment' speech? I'll tell you something-- She left because she couldn't cut it. I thought she would be great, but he was just dragging her down. You all were. She had the weight of everyone she hurt on her shoulders. She couldn't live with that."

"Then why are you back here? You still want the girl that the industry rejected? Or do you just want to hurt her?" Chris got right up into Lucas' face and jeered, "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I just wanna hurt her."

When Nathan got to Chris, he didn't want to talk. "What the f do you think you're doing? You mess up my wedding, I'm gonna..." He took one swing, and was being held by behind. Jake had him by the arms. "Jake just let me..."

"He deserves it, doesn't he? But you can't ruin your wedding day by punching him."

"He already ruined it! How can I ruin it anymore?"

"By getting Haley mad at you."

"Yeah, Scott. Don't make your wife mad at you" Chris added. Nathan made to jump out of Jake's grasp. "Nathan, I'll let you in to same privy information. She only chose you because the music didn't choose her." Then he turned and began to walk away. Jake let go, and Nathan lunged at Chris, pummling him into the ground.

"You're wrong!" he yelled as his fists connected with flesh. "Haley chose me! You didn't help her! You helped kill her by taking her away! F you! Get away from here! You're scum. Leave, or so help me your jaw will be wired shut and you will never sing again. That, I can promise you." As Nathan turned away, he saw his wife standing there crying.

"Please leave, Chris, and never come back. I never want to see you again" she said through the tears.

"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Oh, and Haley-- call me in a year when your divorce is final!" Nathan lunged, but Lucas caught him.

"He's not worth it, man. He's not worth it."


	15. Laying on Concrete

"Please welcome, Mr. And Mrs. Scott!" Mouth called into the mircrophone while motioning to the door. The partygoers looked at the couple who, despite the interruption, looked fairly happy. Nathan led his bride to the center of the dancefloor and Mouth started the music, Gavin DeGraw's _More than Anyone_.

"They look fine," Brooke whispered to Lucas through pursed lips.

"Yeah, we took care of it," Lucas assured her, not looking at her face.

"Why was he here? Did his ego just not allow him to let go? That no good, homewrecking, man-whore..."

"Brooke, calm down! It's okay, Haley told him to leave."

"She told him to leave? Did Nathan even get a punch in? He deserved to—that son of a b almost stole his wife!"

"Nathan got a couple of good punches in. Then Jake got a hold of him."

"I wouldn't of. He could have pummeled that guy into the ground and I wouldn't have stopped him."

"We know, Brooke. You know why I love you?" he asked. "Because you're so forgiving" he said sarcastically with a kiss to the forehead.

"What happened out there?" Peyton asked Jake when he came in with his hand wrapped up.

"Nothing. Bad scrape when I was holding Nathan back from Chris."

"You held him back?" Peyton asked, surprised. "I would have let Nathan kill him."

"Yeah, well, that went through my mind. But it wouldn't have even been a fair fight."

"I know," Peyton agreed, "Chris is so small."

"Has he ever lifted a weight in his life?"

"Unless you consider an amp or guitar heavy lifting, I doubt it."

"Wuss," Jake laughed, walking over to his table and picking up his daughter. "Let's dance princess." And dance they did.

All through the reception, Nathan felt something pulling at him. What did Chris mean, the music didn't choose her? Was he just trying to mess with him?

Haley didn't let it phase her. She was able to sit through the entire reception without thinking of anyone but the man sitting at her side. It wasn't until they got back to the apartment that she was thrown back into reality. Nathan took a deep breath, gave her a kiss, and asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to.

"Haley, what did Chris mean, the music didn't choose you?"

"He's just trying to make you mad. It wasn't true."

"Then why did he say it? What aren't you telling me, Haley?"

"Nothing! I told you the truth from the beginning."

"Then I was the only reason you came back. Me and Luke and the rest of us, you came back because you wanted us, not the music, right?" She didn't answer. His voice got louder unintentionally, nearly shouting at his wife. "Tell me that you came home because you wanted to! TELL ME THAT YOU CHOSE ME!"

"Yes" she said, her voice shaking. "You know I chose you."

"You don't sound very confident."

She broke into tears that she wiped away with the base of her palms. "So what if they didn't want me!" She screamed back at him. "They didn't want me because of you. I was too preoccupied thinking about you and they said that it was affecting my music."

"I ruined your dream..."

"No, Nathan. That's not what I meant. My music is better now because you are my inspiration. It was my choice to come home. I needed you. I wasn't happy on the road."

"But it was because of me that you weren't happy. It was because of me that you were sent home. That's the only reason you came back." His voice was tight in his throat. What he had believed for so long was now just a lie.

"No!" Haley was crying. "You know I came home because of you. Chris wanted this to happen. He knew you would freak out. But he's screwed it up so much. I came home because I went crazy thinking about you. That's it. Nothing more. Do you believe me?"

"I guess I have to." He walked out the door, leaving his wife standing there, watching him walk away.

He went to the rivercourt and laid down on the cold concrete. He thought to himself, who thought I would be here on my wedding night? He knew that Haley loved him. That was evident. He knew that she came back because she loved him. Then why was this new information so hard to bear? Because it was the truth. Nothing was sugar coated and it didn't have a silver lining. It hit him like a ton of bricks. But did it matter?


	16. In Her Daughter's Eyes

Haley flung herself onto the bed, collapsing with the weight that she'd been carrying for the last few hours. Chris had once again ruined her marriage, causing Nathan to question her return once again. Her wedding dress was suddenly constricting, sucking the breath out of her. Sitting up quickly, she tore at the zipper and ripped off the dress, once again welcoming air into her lungs. Laying back onto the bed, she curled up and sobbed.

Nathan lifted himself off of the concrete and made his feet move towards home, where his wife waited.

She was in the bedroom crying when he came back. With just one look, he saw the pain on her face. And with a gentle tug, he took her in his arms and held her while she cried. "Haley, it's okay. It was a long time ago, and we're different people now. You made a mistake, but you made up for it by coming back to me. I love you."

"I...came back for you. It seems like I'm always apologizing, but I'm serious. I came back for you, and I would again. Always and forever" she said, which made her cry harder.

"I know, Haley. I know." And he held her in his arms all night while she cried.

After that night, Haley's musical career was never really talked about again. Nathan believed the fact that Haley came home for him, and he accepted it as the truth. Whether Chris had been right or not didn't really matter.

Peyton woke up one morning to Jenny's crying. The baby was standing in her crib, scanning the room for her father, her face drenched with tears. "Jake? Jake?" Peyton called into the depths of the house. "Okay, Jenny. I'm coming." She pulled herself out of bed and hobbled over to Jenny's crib. "Where's you daddy, baby girl?" She bent down to pick up the little girl who was reaching up at her. Jenny's demeanor suddenly took an upswing.

"Mamma!" She cried.

"What did you just say?" Peyton stared at the little girl. "What did you say, Jenny? Say it again! Please?"

"Mamma" the baby smiled, proud of herself.

"Jake! Come in here right now!" Peyton screamed, "Jake, where are you?"

"Peyton! What's wrong?" he yelled from down the hall. "I was in the shower." He ran in in a towel.

"Obviously," Peyton grinned as she forgot for a moment of the baby in her arms and studied her boyfried. Shaking herself back into conciousness, Peyton exclaimed, "She said Mamma! Say it again Jenny."

"Mamma!" Grinning, Jake grabbed her out of Peyton's arms.

"Jenny! You said mamma! Can you say dada? Da-Da," he peaded. But the little girl had only one word on her mind.

"Mamma!" she giggled, extending her tiny arms towards Peyton. Jake relenquished his grip, handing his baby girl to the love of his life. He had never been happier. Looking down at Jenny, Peyton couldn't help but feel so proud. She was witness to the growth of such an extraordinary child. She was Jenny's mother, not Nikki. Jenny showed that.


End file.
